Una Promesa Que Jamas Olvide
by Takami01
Summary: Ellos no savian que hiban a enamorarse a tan corta edad y ser separados por un cruel destino Pero... y si el destino los re encontrase ese amor surgira de nuevo ...o un odio y una rivalidad descubranlo Lellendolo
1. Prologo

Prologo

**Era de mañana en el planeta veguita una saiya, peli azul había, nacido era hembra, pero su poder de pelea era impresionante de echo en toda las historia de los saiya es el segundo más fuerte , lo que muchos no sabían era porque era peli Brief así la nombraron sus padre que eran unos científicos saiyans , eran los mejores científicos del planeta veguita y por eso trabajaban para el Rey Vegeta II Y la Reyna Roshinella , la Reyna Roshinella era una gran amiga de la familia Brief ya que cuando eran chibis jugaban juntos los 3 , Bulma al nacer la comprometieron con el Príncipe Vegeta por su poder de pelea , el Príncipe Vegeta III el nació 2 años antes que Bulma y su poder de pelea era el más fuerte entre todos los nacimientos saiya .**

**Cuando Bulma cumplió 3 años la llevaron conocer a Vegeta III, aunque a la Reyna ya la conocía de echo como sus padres no eran guerreros la que la entrenaba era la Reyna Roshinella**

**- Hola, mucho gusto me llamo Bulma- le dijo Bulma A vegeta con una sonrisa**

**- Soy Vegeta – dijo con una expresión seria (vegeta tenía 5 años)**

**- Hey, por qué tan serio**

**- No me gusta perder el tiempo, cuando podría estar entrenando me obligan a estar aquí**

**- Frunció el ceño – Y crees que a mí me gusta, créeme prefiero entrenar a estar aquí -**

**- Genial, entrenemos entonces**

**- Eres tonto o que , es obvio que eres más fuerte que yo por ser más grande , aparte eres un varón , obvio me ganas y en sima me vas a lastimar y yo no quiero eso**

**- Chillona**

**- Para tu información, yo nací con el 2 ki más fuerte del planeta vegeta**

**-Adivino el más fuerte yo**

**- No presumas**

**- Si no lo hago como molestarte e…**

**- Solo siendo tu eres molesto**

**- Jajajajjaja, chistosita salimos eee…**

**- Engreiditos salimos…**

**- Histérica salimos…**

**- Grr…-gruño la peli azul**

– **Ustedes 2 BASTA –grito enojada Roshinella**

**- Lo Siento- dijeron Bulma y vegeta al unísono**

**-Ustedes 2 son una parejita adorable, me recuerdan tanto a mí y a Vegeta siempre discutiendo –Rio**

**- Glea – dijeron los 2 con cara de asco**

**- Ustedes 2 se tendrán que llevar bien porque algún día se casaran**

**- ¡Queee!**

**- Puf… yo casarme con una niña tan vulgar e Irritante jamás**

**- A quien le decís vulgar mono idiota**

**- Como me llamaste estúpida niña**

**- MO-NO I-D-I-O-T-A-Pronuncio cada silaba lentamente**

**- Vegeta, Bulma no conoce la zona norte del planeta veguita llévala a conocerla y cuídala** ****

**- Pero porque yo**

**-Porque yo lo ordeno**

**- Si madre, Sabes volar**

**- SIP, es lo 1 que me enseñaron aun que dudo que lo haga más rápido que tu**

**- Claro que no lo ases más rápido que yo**

**- Sera un día largo**

**- Lo sé**

**-30 Minutos Después -**

**- En que piensas**

**- Nada…**

**- Dímelo**

**- Ok… estoy pensando en lord Freezer esa de echo nunca me gusto que los saiya estemos aliados con el**

**- Pensé que yo era el único que pensaba eso**

**- Nunca creí que tu pensara lo mismo… es que para mí no es de fiar y creo que está planeando algo**

**- Si, yo también**

**- Vegeta…**

**- Hump**

**- si… no nada olvídalo**

**- Hump**

**- Vegeta… tú me odias ¿?**

**- Porque aria eso**

**- Porque por mi culpa perdiste un día de entrenamiento**

**- No fue tu culpa, es culpa de mi madre y padre**

**- No entiendo, por qué hicieron que nos conociéramos, pero me agradas**

**- A mí también**

**- Es un gran logro de mi parte- sonrió**

**- Si, pero no se te Suva a tu cabecita**

**- Tenías que arruinarlo, Verdad ¿?**

**- Bul…- no pudo terminar porque ella aumento la velocidad de vuelo y se fue rápido**

**- Diablos- **

**Así que él también aumento su velocidad pero cuando al fin la vio…**

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH –Le tiraron un rayo de energía en la espalda**

**- BULMA-vegeta corrió y la cargo**

**- Hay Duele**

**- Tranquila-Vegeta con Bulma en los brazos se fue volando al palacio –Madre – grito vegeta al entrar al palacio**

**-Que le paso vegeta –pregunto muy exaltada la Reyna al ver en ese estado a Bulma**

**- Cúrala, madre**

**-Vamos la meteremos en un tanque**

**-Unas Horas Más Tarde -**

**- Al fin despierta**

**- ¿Como… llegue hasta acá?**

**-Vegeta te trajo después que te atacaron**

**-¿Y quién me ataco? –pregunto bastante sorprendida**

**- No sé**

**-Lo importante es que estas bien**

**-Cuanto tiempo estuve metida ay**

**-2 Horas, Ven te quiero mostrar algo – La agarro de la muñeca y volaron desde una ventana hasta una montaña donde se veía el hermoso atardecer del planeta vegeta**

**-Que –no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque vegeta la beso en los labios el beso duro unos segundos (ya que eran niños solo fue un pico)**

**-Me di cuenta que me importas mucho Bulma – digo pegando su frente con la de ella (recuerden que solo tiene 5)**

**- Estaba sonrojada –A mí también me importas mucho vegeta**

**Pasaron…los días…las semas…los meses hasta que**

**-Pero porque-digo ella con un tono totalmente triste**

**- Yo también te voy a extrañar Bulma pero debo irme con esa lagartija, toma – le dio su capa y su collar de la realeza saiyans-me los cuidad algún día quiero que me los devuelvas**

**-Si te lo prometo – digo soltando algunas lágrimas**

**- Frunció el ceño - no quiero que llores – le digo secando sus lágrimas y relajando un poco su expresión digo – te prometo que lo derrotare y nos volveremos a ver**

**Vegeta tuvo que ir con Freezer y...**

**ASI PARARON LOS AÑOS Y…**

Notas finales del capítulo :

Si dejan _**COMENTARIOS**_ suvo mas rapido el 1 cap

Besos

_**L.J**_


	2. Capitulo I

**Así pasaron los años Y…  
><strong>**  
>Bulma<strong>** se convirtió una hembra**** saiya**** de 16 años, fuerte como ninguna otra mujer entre su raza, Era bastante hermosa, a pesar de su gran poder, tenía una delicada y femenina silueta, además de un fino rostro. Su belleza era únicamente superada por su astucia para la batalla, pues no sólo era la más fuerte, era una excelente estratega.**

**Vegeta un**** saiya**** de 18 años, Poderoso, Valiente, un excelente estratega y además extremadamente Orgulloso y terco**  
>-Nave de Freezer-<br>Vegeta Pov

13 años habían pasado desde ese día desde el día que perdí a Bulma cuando supe que había explotado el planeta y TODAS las saiya Hembras habían muerto, tenía una rabia quería llorar pero me mostré indiferente ante él, sí, ninguna saiya mujer sobrevivió, estoy seguro que Bulma no lo hizo  
>eso me deprimió y me dio rabia y cada día me esforzaba más y más en duros entrenamientos para vengar la muerte de Bulma y la de mi raza cada gota de sangre seria pagada<p>

De repente aparece esa masa rosa y horrenda DODORIA

-MONOS lord Freezer los llama a mandar ahora mismo

- Enseguida vamos lord dodoria-dije y pensé -MALDITO ESTO LO PAGARAS

-En otra parte de la galaxia-  
>Pov Bulma<br>-Princesa, está segura ¿?

- Y cuando yo me he equivoca

-Bulma, Anne (18) y yo te acompañaremos hasta el final- dijo una de mis mejores amigas Milk

- Si, además ya quiero un poquito de entrenamiento

- jajajajjaja, no cambias, pero yo también –dijimos Milk y yo con una perfecta sincronización

Las 3 reímos al unísono

- Les preparare sus maletas Alteza, Doncellas, con su permiso

- Ve

- Con permiso princesa Bulma

Horas más tarde…

-¡NO, NO, NO Y NOOOOOOOOOOOOO ME OÍSTE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- Mira como yo brinco de la felicidad Anne –dije sarcástica- A mí tampoco me agrada esa idea pero es la única forma, y vegeta seguro no me reconocerá

- Pero dejarnos capturar uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggg

- Después le darás las palizas a quien quieras excepto a vegeta

- Ya vamos a la nave que ellos no tardaran en ir a ese planeta

-Tiene razón

-Ugg, está bien

Las 3 saiyans (N/A: Milk y Anne (18) también serán saiyans ) despegaron hasta el planeta Bitts777

-Nave de Freezer-

Pov Veg

- Monos , quiero que vallan a conquistar el planeta Bitts777

- Si, lord Freezer- dije y pensé – Algún día, algún día Freezer vas a pagar todas las humillaciones que me as echo

-Planeta Bitts777-

POV Narradora

6 naves individuales acaban de llegar al planeta Bitts777,todas ellas con saiyans

3 con mujeres

3 con hombres

las naves de las mujeres aterrizaron en la parte Oeste del planeta , mientras…

las naves de los hombres aterrizaron en la parte Este del Planeta .

-Oeste-

- GRR…enzima están en la parte Este –Digo Bulma sumamente irritada y sin darse cuenta a subir extraordinariamente su ki

-Este-

- Busquen el P.D.P (poder de pelea) más fuerte –ordeno vegeta encendiendo su scouter – Hump parece que acá no hay solo sabandijas – digo mirando el ki de Bulma en la pantalla de su scouter (aunque él no tenía idea que ese era el ki de ella) – pero aun no es más fuerte que el mío – digo con una sonrisa orgullosa de lado

-Oeste-

- Cálmate o destruirás el planeta , Bulma – digo tranquila pero con un tono frio Anne

- Ok – digo al mismo tiempo que se calma y bajaba su ki – que bueno que tenemos la ropa terrícola , porque si traíamos la ropa saiya seguro nos descubrían

- Tienes razón, pero me encanta esta ropa aunque no sirve, para luchar, está muy bonita, tenemos que llevarla al planeta veguita II- dijo Milk

- Si, lo sé

-Este-

- Hump, desapareció, mm… bueno, da igual escuchen raditz, tú y Nappa encárguense del Norte y sur, acá no hay nada, yo me encargare del oeste

- Si, vegeta – dijeron al unísono

Y así los 3 saiya emprendieron vuelo…

Pov Vegeta

- Al fin algo de paz – pensó vegeta – ahora a lo que vine – dijo aterrizando en la parte oeste del planeta –observe a todos los habitantes se parecían un poco a los saiya solo que ellos tenían orejas puntiagudas su color de piel era verde y su cabello naranja y entre todo esos insectos , vi a una mujer con pelo azul y piel de porcelana , me quede con la boca abierta al ver su tan revelador traje , vestía una blusa roja con una mini falda de jean (XD no sé cómo se escribe) color blanco , y además su pelo y su piel era como de Bulma , eso me dio esperanza por un segundo pero enseguida la perdí , no podía ser ella , en ese instante recordé las palabras de esa maldita lagartija

* Flashback *

-Es cuchen MONOS – como odiaba que nos llamase así – quiero que traigan a las mujer más hermosas están faltando concubinas

- Si , lord Freezer – dije arrodillándome pero sin que mi rodilla toque el piso , eso hiso que la lagartija frunciera levemente el ceño – con su permiso – dije retirándome , apretando la mandíbula y los puños , odiaba con todo mi ser a esa lagartija

*Fin Flashback*

- De repente vi a otras dos , ellas también eran hermosa , pero la diosa era la peli azul y comencé a destruir todo del este esas tres chicas huyeron volando , pero las encontraría , pero antes de huir vi los ojos de la peli azul esos ojos azules me dejaron hipnotizado un momento fue muy rápido, pero para mí , paso en cámara lenta

Pov Bulma

– Sentía como mi cara ardía , seguro estoy ruborizada , maldito vegeta , maldito y mil veces maldito , porque tenía que volverse tan condenadamente irresistible y más con ese ajustado traje, maldito saiya , sus ojos negro me dejaron hipnotizada por un segundo , para mi paso todo en cámara lenta , no perdió esa intensidad que siempre tuvo en esos ojos negros condenadamente irresistibles , ya no soy una niñita pequeña ,esto cada vez está peor como voy a ser para no saltar y decirle que soy , yo que soy su princesa , maldito vegeta

- ¡BUUUUUUUUUUUULMA ! – Me gritaron al unísono Milk y Anne

- ¡QUE!- grite de la sorpresa y poniéndome en guardia

Vi como a Anne y Milk se les caía una gran gota de sudor por la frente

- Y , ahora que hice- dije y hay si se cayeron para atrás

- Nada, pero hay una misión Bulma , después tendrán tus sueños eróticos con vegeta

- estoy segura que estaba más roja que un tomate – Yo ... yo ...yo no , …estaba haciendo eso – dije tartamudeando apenas

-como no – se burlaron al unísono

- Son malas

de repente sentí el ki de vegeta (si Bulma puede leer el ki ) me quede seria y comencé a decir –

- Que bueno que pudimos escapar

- Tienes razón- dijo milk siguiéndome el juego

- Lastima que no lo lograron de verdad

- Me puse pálida al escuchar su voz , era malditamente varonil y sensual , fingir temblar y me gire lentamente con una cara de miedo – qué…qué...Vas a hacernos – dije tartamudeando apenas

él sonrió de lado, esa sonrisa que me derretía, con los años solo se la hiso más sensual malito hijo de… minutos después sentí como alguien me golpeo en el cuello y todo se volvió oscuro…

CONTINUARA


	3. Capitulo II

**En el capítulo anterior**

**Pov Bulma**

**él sonrió de lado, esa sonrisa que me derretía, con los años solo se la izo más sensual maldito hijo de… minutos después sentí como alguien me golpeo en el cuello y todo se volvió oscuro…**

**Pov Narradora**

**Vegeta Después de haber dejado inconsciente a las tres saiya las cargo y las llevo hasta las naves y apretó un botón que iso que las naves se elevaran, asiendo un monton de huno , pero cuando se disperso solo habia una sola nave enorme como máximo para 10 personas**

**Pov Vegeta**

**Después de encerrar a las 3 mujeres en la celda de la nave me fui a mis aposentos**

**- Suspire- Mierda, maldita mujer que me hiciste no puedo dejar de pensar en ti -pensé – malditos ojos azules, tan azules como el mar y tan expresivos – dije en un susurro**

**Pov narradora**

**Bulma despertó de su sueño en una horrible celda, la peli azul ya savia donde estaba.**

**-pero que se creía que se quedaría hay, puf claro que no – pensaba la peli azul molesta, en eso ve a sus compañeras, y las sacude a ambas hasta que despiertan**

**- Que...que ..Donde estamos…un momento esto es… -**

**- Si, lo es – digo seria milk**

**- No, es solo una nave, común y corriente, no es de la de freezer, aun…no llegamos – digo lo último en un susurro**

**- Veo que ya despertaron, zorritas-dijo entrando Nappa burlonamente**

**- Maldito, animal no sabes a quien le estás hablando**

**- MMM…fieras… así me gustan – dijo entrando ahora raditz**

**-Idiotas, así los odio – dijo burlonamente milk**

**- Y tú no piensas decir nada**

**- No tienes derecho a hablarme**

**- Nos damos de reinita o que**

**- Para tu información, yo soy la princesa de mi planeta**

**- Eras ya está destruido**

**- Puf…Bitts777…no es mi planeta -**

**- Así y cual es**

**- Un ser tan repugnante como tú no tiene el honor de saberlo, ni siquiera deberías tener el honor de ser llamado saiya, ninguno de los dos – digo de una manera extremadamente fría la peli azul**

**- Como te atreves maldita zorra**

**- Me atrevo por la simple razón que tengo un P.D.P más elevado que ustedes 2 juntos los podría destruir en menos de 5 segundos**

**- bah...apenas 5 –digo nappa en burla**

**- Mira, de nuevo –digo con una sonrisa de lado bulma**

**Cuando nappa intento ver su ki de nuevo, el scouter, exploto**

**- Si eres tan fuerte, como estas hay -**

**- Porque no tengo fuerza sobre normal, como ustedes y si lanzo energía rebotaría, es una cárcel anti energía, Idiota – susurro lo último la peli azul**

**- Dilo fuerte perra –amenazo nappa**

**Pero eso fue un error, ya que no solo bulma le grito idiota sino que…**

**- IDIOTA-Gritaron al unísono las tres saiyans asiendo que nappa de un salto para atrás del susto**

**- Me arte – dijo nappa al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una energía poderosa así a las saiya …pero…**

**Bulma con un dedo detuvo y absorbió la energía de nappa**

**- Bostezo - ¿eso es todo? – pregunto con burla la peli azul y las tres saiyans se pusieron a reír**

**- Patético**

**- Hoy no comerán – dijo nappa muy enojado antes de salir con raditz**

**- Puf…que me importa total tenemos las capsulas –dijo para sacar una capsula que adentro tenía una caja de capsulas, entre esas busco la capsula que tenía la caja de capsulas de comida y saco un montón de comida deliciosa, Humanas y saiyans – adoro la comida terrícola, que bueno que conservamos a los y las cocineras**

**-Tienes razón**

**- Yo guardo las capsulas tranquila bulma – dijo milk y comenzó a guardar las capsulas hasta que quedo otra vez quedo una sola**

**- Gracias – dijo bulma guardando la, única, capsula**

**Después de haber comido, las tres saiyans se pusieron a dormir**

***SUEÑO DE BULMA/FLASHBACK***

**Una pequeña saiya de pelo azul discutía con la reina**

**- Pero…**

**-Bulma, tu tendrás que ser la princesa, solo tú puedes serlo**

**- Pero, yo quiero a mi príncipe- dijo agachando la cabeza la pequeña saiya**

**- Aselo por el bulma**

**- Lo hare – dijo decidida la pequeña saiya**

**-Bien, en un mes será tu coronación**

**UN MES MAS TARDE…**

**La pequeña saiya camina orgullosa hasta el altar**

**- Bulma, desde hoy eres nombrada princesa de todos los saiya, juras serle fiel a tu raza y a tu planeta**

**- LO JURO – Grito, la pequeña saiya de 3 años, al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano en su corazón**

**- Desde hoy , eres la princesa de todos los saiya – dijo con orgullo poniéndole una tiara y un collar que simbolizaba su posición como princesa**

**- ¡ LEALTAD A LA PRINCESA BULMA ! – GRITARON AL UNÍSONO TODOS LOS SAIYA**

***Una semana más tarde**

**-Ellas son todas las saiya elite, tienes que elegir 2 doncellas**

**- Analizo a todas con su mirada y se encontró con una fría, y azul y eso iso sonreír de lado a la peli azul – ella – dijo señalando a Anne, la princesa noto la sorpresa en el rostro de Anne -Y… ella - dijo señalando a milk**

**-La más poderosas elites, curioso tu escuadrón , la elite más poderosa (Bulma), la segunda (ANNE(18) y la tercera (milk) ,tienes buen ojo -**

**- eso iso sonreír a la pequeña princesa-Sirvienta – dijo la peli azul**

**- Si princesa**

**- Quiero que alisten a las 2 para que vivan en el palacio y notifica a las familias , entendido – dijo con voz fría , ella savia perfectamente que ante los demás ella debía ser de hielo**

**-Una semana más tarde-**

**- Princesa- se estaban por arrodillar cuando…**

**- No lo hagan , ustedes son doncella , no tienen por qué hacerlo , además, odio las caravanas , más que mis doncellas, espero que lleguen a ser mis amigas**

**esas palabras hisieron que las tres compartieran sonrisas sinceras**

**- Eres diferente a como creí que serias**

**- Yo, opino lo mismo**

**- No son las primeras en decir eso – dijo con una voz triste ya que eso le recordaba a su príncipe y sin querer una lagrima se le escapo , aunque , rápidamente la seco**

**- Princesa, doncellas – dijo asiendo caravanas ,esperando a que las tres le den permiso de hablar , cuando las tres asintieron – Ya están sus habitaciones doncellas, princesa , las habitaciones de las doncella están a lado de la suya , una a la izquierda y la otra a la derecha – dijo mirando descaradamente a las princesa y las doncella, Anne la estaba por reclamar cuando , otra voz dijo**

**- No debes mirar así a tu princesa y doncellas, estúpida – dijo esa voz enojada**

**- Lo…lo… lo siento – dijo tartamudeando**

**- VETE – Grito , otra vos más enojada**

**- Si, lo siento , princesas, doncellas – se retiró muy asustada**

**La princesa volteo a ver a esas personas**

**- Princesa, doncellas , permítame presentarnos , yo soy bardock ,él es Paxton (un saiya inventado ) y ella es fasha , nosotros seremos sus guardaespaldas**

**- Bardock, tú eres el saiya , que con trabajo duro llego hasta elite**

**-Si princesa**

**- Ustedes 3 , son los mejores, del ejercito elite sin más recuerdo**

**- Esta en lo correcto , doncella**

**-Bien, princesa que le parece, si, merendamos en el jardín de afuera**

**- 1, SOLO díganme BULMA y 2 CLARO, pero después tenemos que entrenar**

**-Vamos-dijo a los guardias**

**Después de haber merendando, los saiya fueron a la sala de entrenamiento**

**-Sala de entrenamiento -**

**Una saiya rubia, acababa de atravesar como 50 paredes, por el increíble golpe que le dio la princesa**

**- uuuiiii…me pase… otra vez -**

**- Increíble, ya veo porque eres la princesa – dijo con poca voz ya que ella estaba agotada, pero bulma apenas tenía un rasguño**

**- Si , quieres la dejamos hasta acá , no quisiera hacerte daño – la provoco bulma , ella savia que así liberaría mucho poder, y estaba en lo correcto ya que su él ki de Anne comenzó a subir precipitadamente**

**- JAMÁS – grito Anne, al mismo tiempo que iba a una velocidad increíble , excepto para bulma , con la meta de pegarle , pero lo que no percibió Anne , es que bulma se corrió y le puso el pie al mismo tiempo que la empujaba**

**- Tienes que calmarte, y no caer en las provocaciones de tus contrincantes de batalla eso hace que pierdas la razón y hacen que te venzan más fácil**

**-Poderosa, lista y buena estratega , nada mal princesa**

**- ¡¿ NADA MAL ?! , PUF SOY PERFECTA – Dijo con orgullo la princesa**

**- Y presumida – susurro la pequeña Anne**

**En respuesta bulma solo le saco la lengua**

**Los tres guardaespaldas miraban con confusión y curiosidad a las 2 pequeñas que se sonreían**

**De repente el scouter de bardock comenzó a sonar**

**Bardock miro pidiendo aprobación a la princesa, a lo que ella asintió, con una sonrisa**

**-Gine, que paso, espero que sea muy importante – dijo algo molesto el saiya (que insensible .)**

**- Bardock , ka…kakaroto está naciendo – dijo con algo de dificultad la mujer**

**Bardock quedo en shock ya que se suponía que sería en una semana**

**-…- aún estaba en shock**

**Hasta que…**

**- ¡ BARDOCK , VE QUE ESPERAS NO DEJES A TU ESPOSA SOLA Y NO QUIERO ESCUSAS, ES UNA ORDEN !– DIJO RÁPIDO Y GRITANDO LA PELI AZUL**

**- Gracias princesa- iso una rápida reverencia y se fue rápido**

**Bulma se quedó sonriendo, siempre había sido alguien que amaba el romanticismo y el cariño, aunque no lo demostrase**

**- Bulma, ven – dijo con muchísima seriedad la Reyna aún más de lo normal**

**- Si – dijo sin titubear la peli azul**

**Bulma, siguió a la Reyna sin preguntar nada, hasta que salieron del castillo y la peli azul vio una nave, delante de la nave había un hombre que era como un humano pero con piel azul, pelo purpura y ojos de color rosa, pero lo que más extraño a la peli azul es que no sentía ningún ki, pero por una extraña razón ella creía que ese hombre tenía un ENORME poder.**

**- Bulma, él es Lord Dick, es una deidad, es el más poderoso de todos los universos**

**La pequeña aun que estaba extremadamente sorprendida no lo demostró, pero…**

**Iso una reverencia y se presentó como toda una princesa**

**- Mucho gusto en conocerlo Lord Dick, soy Bulma Brief, princesa de los saiyans**

**- Igualmente- dijo de una manera muy calmada la deidad**

**- Tendrás que ir, con él para entrenar 2 años**

**Eso iso fruncir el ceño a la pequeña princesa**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Eso se te será explicado, cuando lleguemos a, mi planeta**

**- ¿Mis doncellas pueden venir con migo?- pregunto algo dudosa, ya que ella es poco tiempo se había hecho gran amigas de Anne y Milk**

**- Claro – le dijo con un sonrisa**

**- Tienen que ir a empacar**

**- Si – iso una reverencia – si me lo permiten**

**- Si – dijeron al unísono ambos adultos**

**La peli azul se retiró y busco a sus doncellas**

**Cuando las encontró…**

**- Chicas, ¿ustedes ya desempacaron?**

**- NO –dijeron al unísono**

**- Bien, porque debemos irnos 2 años**

**-¿por qué?**

**- La deidad más poderosa de todos los universos, nos ha elegido para entrenarnos y si es una deidad debe ser extremadamente poderoso y ha dicho que debemos ir a su planeta 2 años para entrenarnos**

**- ¡WOW!**

**- ¿me ayudan a empacar? – Pregunto la peli azul**

**- Claro – dijeron ambas doncellas al mismo tiempo**

******* DESPUÉS DE EMPACAR *******

**- Estamos listas Lord Dick – dijo con seriedad la peli azul, pues a ella no le gustaba nada eso de dejar su planeta**

**- Bien – Sonrió y se fue caminando hacía su nave**

**- Adiós Reyna Roshinela – dijo conteniendo las lágrimas la pequeña, ya que ella consideraba a la Reyna Roshinela su segunda madre**

**- Adiós , pequeña – dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada entre tristeza y orgullo**

**La pequeña Bulma no pudo evitarlo y la abrazo y la Reyna envés de alejarla le correspondió , y después de soltarse del abrazo agarro a sus 2 mejores amigas de las manos y las 3 ingresaron lentamente asía la nave**

**- ¡ESTOY ABURRIDA! – dijo una peli azul sentada en el sofá de una habitación después de haber pasado 2 horas en la nave**

**-Yo también – dijo Anne con cansancio**

**- Yo más – dijo Milk**

**De repente aparece Lord Dick con la tele transportación**

**- Ya llegamos**

**Las 3 pequeñas niñas siguieron a Lord Dick por toda la nave y cuando salieron de la nave se encontraban en un planeta repleto de vida y fauna, muy bello a los ojos de cualquiera**

**- ¡WOW! – expreso la peli azul asombrada- es hermoso el planeta, ¿cómo se llama?**

**- Tierra, ese es su nombre**

**- Que nombre más feo, para un planeta tan lindo – dijo la pequeña rubia arrugando la nariz**

**- Esperen, ven ese poder…- dijo la peli azul viendo su scouter – es de una saiya de clase baja…-**

**- Me pregunto dónde caerá –**

**- Yo también**

**De repente… un soldado de Lord Dick sale corriendo de la nave con un informe en las manos y una cara de tremenda pena**

**- Señor, lamento decirles que el planeta Veguita fue… fue destruido por freezer**

**Las 3 saiyans empalidecen pero una de ellas se la tomo muchísimo peor que las otras dos**

**La peli azul tenía la cabeza gacha le daba vergüenza que la vean llorar, ya que tenía el rostro empapado de lágrimas y seguían bajando, de echo todas estaban igual pero… de repente**

**- Freezer – susurro la peli azul con un odio que llenaba todo su ser - ¡VOY A MATARLO, VOY A MATARLO!- grito la pequeña con todo el odio,rencor,furia pero al mismo tiempo tristeza que tenia dentro de ella , de repente cayo de rodillas al suelo y los golpeaba el suelo con sus pequeños puños al mismo tiempo que gritaba sin parar que lo mataría**

**- Bulma, ya tranquila – Milk se sentó alado de ella y la abrazo al contrario de lo que supuso Lord Dick, la peli azul la abrazo fuertemente y lloro en su hombro , segundos después, Anne le acariciaba la espalda -**

**Ellas 2 ya se habían enterado de lo que freezer le iso**

**Horas después, afín la pequeña Princesa se había calmado**

**- Lamento mi comportamiento Lord Dick - dijo haciendo una reverencia al ser más poderoso de los universos**

**Lord Dick le dedico una sonrisa muy tranquilizante y segundos después le dijo**

**- No te preocupes, de echo me sorprende que en tan poco tiempo te hayas calmado**

**Ella solo bajo la cabeza apenada**

**- Ven sígueme**

**Ella no dijo nada solo lo siguió por un largo pasillo que estaba lleno de esculturas de héroes de la galaxia**

**- Bulma, tú sabes quién eres**

**- Claro, yo soy Bulma Brief, Princesa de los saiya, bueno era- dijo con algo de rencor y melancolía**

**- Bulma, eres más que eso tú eres, la próxima en ser…**

***Fin Sueño/Flashback***

**- ¡MUJERES DESPIERTEN!– Grito nappa al mismo tiempo que entraba asiendo que la puerta se azote fuertemente, interrumpiendo el sueño de Bulma**

**- USH…es un bruto- susurro la rubia con más mal humor de lo normal**

**- Estamos por llegar a la nave de Lord Freezer**

**- Lord…- susurro con enojo la peli azul – ¡LORD, LORD ES UN MALDITO ASESINO COMO SE ATREVEN A LLAMARLO LORD EL ÚNICO LORD QUE CONOZCO ES A LORD DICK, ESA LAGARTIJA SUB DESARROLLADA NO TIENE NADA DE LORD!- pensó olesta**

**- Tranquila**_**, Marón**_**-**

**Bulma enseguida lo entendió ya que ese era su nombre clave para misiones**

**- Está bien… **_**chi-chi**_

**- Muévanse mujeres- dijo intimidantemente, pero a las saiya les dio bastante igual – es hora de que conozcan al gran Freezer**

**Continuara…**


	4. Capitulo III

Primero SIENTO mucho la demora lo que pasa es que yo ya tenia el cap pero se me borro todo porque me tuvieron que formatear la compu TTOTT

Segundo Recuerden que vegeta tiene DIESIOCHO asi que es un poco diferente especialmente en la actitud además en este mundo conocía a bulma desde chiquito , y también un cambio físico las fracciones tienen que imaginarcelas un poco mas jóvenes y en este mundo tiene mechones en la frente ^O^ que KAWAII xd

eso es todo a

LEER!

* * *

><p>- Muévanse mujeres- dijo intimidantemente Nappa, pero a las saiya les dio bastante igual – es hora de que conozcan al gran Freezer<p>

-Gran- Dijo con sarcasmo la rubia para segundos después lanzar un gran y sonoro bufido

Pov Vegeta

Llegue a la celda donde estaban esas mujeres y a las 3 les puse cadenas de Ki

Yo tenía que vigilar a la mujer de pelo azul, Nappa a la de pelo rubio y raditz a la de pelo negro, No sé porque pero siento que no debo quitar de vista a esta mujer

Pov Bulma

‑**UUGG PORQUE ME MIRA TANTO, ¡NO PUEDE MIRAR OTRA COSA! QUE ESTA INTEENTANDO ¿¡INTIMIDARME!? PUES QUE SE GUARDE SU MIRADITA DE MALO, PORQUE YO SOY ¡BULMA BRIEF, PRINCESA DE LOS SAIYA! – **después de pensar esto me puse derecha con la frente en alto y caminando con mucho orgullo, tal como una princesa saiya, aunque estuviera encadenada yo aún soy la princesa de todos los saiyans

Pov Vegeta

**- Hump esta mujer camina exactamente igual que Bulma, como una digna reina saiya, mi madre siempre lo decía… ¿yo camino como ella o ella está caminando como yo? -  
><strong>  
>POV GENERAL<p>

En tantos pensamientos ninguno de los príncipes saiya se había dado cuenta que ya estaban frente la puerta de Freezer, solo cuando escucharon la puerta deslizarse hacia arriba salieron de sus pensamientos, tan iguales pero al mismo tiempo tan diferentes…

- Lord Freezer -todos los saiyans ,hombres, se arrodillaron y obligaron a las mujeres a imitarlos, pero Vegeta y Bulma no dejaban que su rodilla toque el piso un sutil pero también notable signo de retamiento y declarando que jamás serían sus lame botas , además ellos dos eran los únicos que no apartaban ni bajaban la vista ante Freezer de echo lo miraban directamente a la cara, lo que hizo a Freezer sacar una pequeña sonrisa de lado, pero la oculto tras su copa de vino, Freezer sentina que esa mujer de cabellos azul cambiaria muchas cosas…

-Mmm…que traes esta vez príncipe de los monos – Freezer savia que vegeta odiaba que lo llamen así ya que noto como se tensaban sus músculos y apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula adema de ejercer bastante fuerza en el agarre de la peli azul, pero ella seguía retándolo con la mirada y seguí sin poner su rodilla en el piso, lo que sorprendió bastante al emperador del universo pero no lo demostró.

-_Lord_ Freezer, ellas son tres concubinas que le hemos traído- se notó el esfuerzo para no ser sarcástico en la palabra ''Lord''

-Mmm…no parecen concubinas de echo parecen más de un escuadrón, Tu escuadrón.

Eso sorprendió a todos pero los príncipes no lo demostraron, algo que Freezer ya se esperaba

-Lord Freezer no es por ofenderle pero estas mujeres son muy débiles para nuestro escuadrón- dijo Nappa

Segundos después Nappa se encontraba estampado en la pared por una fuerte patada que había venido de la rubia

-Hump, tú serás el que deba esforzarse para algún día de tu miserable vida alcanzarnos a alguna de nosotras-dijo Anne con su bota en el pecho de Nappa y con un tono de total desprecio.

-Las apariencia engañan, jamás hay que confiarse en la apariencia – dijeron Vegeta y Bulma al mismo tiempo con una perfecta sincronización.

-Monos váyanse quiero hablar con estas mujeres-

Los 3 hombres saiyans se pararon con enojo hicieron una reverencia y se fueron.

-Párense- ordeno el soberano del universo

Y las tres saiyans lo hicieron

-¿Cómo se llaman?- pregunto Freezer curioso por los nombres de las mujeres especialmente por la de cabellos azules.

- Mi nombre es…Maron.- Dijo Bulma para segundos después hacer una reverencia

-Mi nombre es Chi-Chi- dijo Milk para hacer lo que segundos antes izo Bulma, una reverencia

- Mi nombre es A-18- Dijo Anne para después imitar a su princesa y compañera, y hacer una reverencia

-Mmm…interesantes nombres… y damas ustedes aceptan el honor de ser parte del ejercito del gran Freezer – dijo el con una sonrisa fría.

-** ¿Honor de ser parte de su ejército? ¿GRAN? Que lagartija más vanidosa EL es el que tiene el honor que nosotras vamos a estar en su ejército de cuart**a – pensó la peli azul con molestia pero no lo demostró en ningún momento - Aceptamos- dijo la peli azul con determinación en su mirada al mismo tiempo que levantaba orgullosa su mentón.

-Tendrán que hacer una prueba cada 1 ira a un planeta diferente y deberán matar a todos sus habitantes en un periodo de 1 semana pero… -dijo Freezer

-Primero Zarbon, muéstrale a nuestras nuevas integrantes la sala de entrenamiento y su nuevo cuarto- dijo de manera fría el soberano del universo

- Si Lord Freezer – dijo Zarbon al mismo momento que hacía una reverencia

Las tres saiyans hicieron una reverencia al mismo tiempo y se dispusieron a seguir a Zarbon

Al llegar al cuarto

-Tienen que ponerse esos trajes, guantes, botas, scouter y esas armaduras

En el cuarto había tres camas y en cada una de ellas había, un traje expandes de color azul (como el de vegeta), guantes y botas blancas, un scouter el de Anne y Milk eran de color violeta pero el de la peli azul era de un color verde agua y una armadura pero está a diferencia de las masculinas solo llegaban hasta arriba del ombligo y tenía un escote corazón, no muy grande.

Las tres saiyans le lanzaron una mirada de ''VETE'' y por suerte Zarbon, para su bienestar, la entendió y cuando salió cerró la puerta dejándoles privacidad a las 3 mujeres

Las mujeres, se vistieron rápidamente ya que todas poseían una increíble belleza natural así que no tenían necesidad de maquillarse y al momento de cambiarse de ropa eran muy veloces, en total no tardaron más de 5 minutos, al abrir la puerta Zarbon estaba recostado en la pared que estaba enfrente de la puerta, y se sorprendió bastante, además de la rapidez para cambiarse con esos trajes las tres mujeres se veían demasiado bellas.

-Hump- carraspeo Zarbon saliendo del trance en que se había quedado- Síganme – ordeno el extraterrestre de pelo verde

- Las saiyans no protestaron y lo siguieron

-ALFÍN tengo mi traje de batalla de nuevo aahhh…te extrañe- pensaba Anne

-Gracias , afín puedo estar cómoda, esa ropa es bonita pero muy reveladora y muy incómoda- penaba Milk entre feliz y disgustada

-Me pregunto como reaccionara vegeta al verme con el traje de los saiyans… extraño mi capa- pensaba Bulma con nostalgia ,pero también con curiosidad

-Esta es la sala de entrenamiento, en 4 días tendrán sus pruebas así que este este será el lugar en donde estrenaran- dijo el soldado de más confianza de Freezer sacando de sus pensamientos a las 3 mujeres

Las 3 mujeres solo asintieron al mismo tiempo

-Monos- dijo Zarbon levantando la voz, y por eso todos los saiyans, hombres, lo miraron con furia –Espero que traten bien a sus nuevas compañeras, Maron, chi-chi y A-18-Después de decir eso Zarbon se retiró

Nappa miro con mucha furia a la rubia – Tu, quiero la revancha, solo me agarraste con la guardia baja- dijo el idiota calvo dirigiéndose a la rubia con un tono muy amenazante

Anne miro a la peli azul de reojo como preguntándole, y ella casi de manera imperceptible asintió, eso hiso que Anne pusiera una pequeña sonrisa de lado, mostrando lo confiada que estaba, y que hiso que Nappa solo se enfureciera mas

-Comiencen – dijeron a unísono Vegeta y Bulma, otra vez, con una perfecta sincronización

Anne se puso en una pose de batalla, al igual que Nappa , el ya mencionado al ver que la chica no se movía dedujo que él tendría que ser el primero en atacar y así lo hiso segado por la furia, haciendo que la chica haga lo mismo que así su princesa cuando ella era segada por la furia, le puso el pie y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, como resultado no cayó al piso sino a una pared totalmente de cara y cuando cayó de la pared él estaba OUT , ósea había perdido totalmente el conocimiento

La peli azul soltó una pequeña risita malvada y burlona

-Bien hecho 18- dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa arrogante

-Hump, ella gano solo porque el idiota de Nappa estaba confiado – dijo vegeta con la intención de sacar esa sonrisa arrogante de su rostro

-Oh, de ¿verdad?... pues TÚ estás actuando exactamente igual que el – dijo ella de forma burlona y con una mirada desafiantes

El frunció más de lo normal el ceño esa mujer, es tan o incluso más desafiante que Bulma, y eso él lo creía IMPOCIBLE

-Grr… que intentas decir con eso – dijo el príncipe de los saiya entendiendo perfectamente la indirecta de la mujer

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!- grito una colérica Milk al mismo tiempo que le daba un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago mandándolo casualmente a la misma dirección que Anne había dejado a, el fantoche calvo (xD) asiendo que raditz termine arriba de Nappa, con un fuerte dolor y sin poder moverse

-Las acciones dicen más que mil palabras – dijo ella con una sonrisa sarcástica

-Grr… Suficiente, yo el gran prin- no pudo terminar su frase cuando la peli azul

-bla, bla, bla, bla A NADIE le interesa, comenzaras la pelea o seguirás con tu monologuito aburrido- dijo con burla la peli azul

El príncipe le lanzo un puñetazo a la peli azul, la ya nombrada lo esquivo ya lo que más entrenaba era su velocidad, no su fuerza, y aprovecho que vegeta estaba distraído ya que había fallado el golpe le dio diez golpes en el estómago con una sorprendente velocidad, ella no era tan fuerte como vegeta así que calculando cinco golpes de ella, era como uno de los de el

Esos golpes hicieron que vegeta perdiera totalmente el aire pero al ver la sonrisa arrogante y al mismo tiempo burlona de la peli azul se enfureció y recupero totalmente el aire y le dio un fuerte golpe que la mando contra una pared , vegeta no tenía su rastreador así que no sintió el increíble ki que ahora tenía la peli azul, ya que ella estaba totalmente enfadad

-Pobre- dijeron las dos mujeres

-Hump, a ver si así aprender a respetarme a mí al gran príncipe- otra vez no pudo terminar ya que recibió una fuerte patada en el costado que hico que el golpeado contra la pared fuera él y cuando se levanta para ver quién es, ve que fue la insolente mujer

-Grr, ya me estas ¡ARTANDO!- dijo vegeta con una vena resaltando en su frente, después va directo a atacar a la mujer pero, esta desaparece al instante y vegeta cuando se da cuenta que esta sobre él ya había recibido la fuerte patada de la peli azul

Pov Vegeta

-**¡MALDITA SEA!, la mujer es muy rápida, pero le falta fuerza en sus golpes, soy más fuerte, pero no soy más rápido que esa mujer**-

-Hump, crees que eso fue suficiente para vencerme, puf golpeas como niñita, azulita- dije con burla intentando hacerla enojar para que pierda el control y así poder vencerla

-SOY una 'niñita', y NO me llames azulita ¡PEQUEÑO!- respondió esa mujer vulgar

-GRR…como me llamaste mujer vulgar- le respondí irritado

-¡VULGAR!-grito la peli azul

-Grr que voz más chillona tienes mujer, cállate que no te soporto, además me romperás los tímpanos con esa voz tan irritante y horrenda que tienes

- ¡HORRENDA TU CARA!-Grito, otra vez, dejándome sordo la mujer vulgar

-Tsk…mujer vulgar- le respondí

-Monos…- entro de repente ese sapo afeminado

- Hump, veo que las mujer son más fuertes- dijo con burla el afeminado

-No todo es cuestión de fuerza, también tienes que tener en cuenta la velocidad, técnica y la estrategia claro está – respondió esa mujer con una voz y mirada fría

-Nunca lo había planteado así señorita …Maron, no me equivoco o ¿sí?- dijo de manera educada él afeminado

**-GRR…pero…que…porque siento esto agg siento lo mismo que sentía cuando cualquiera se acercaba a Bulma, creo que es casi un instinto-**

-Hump, claro como la mayoría de los hombres que confían ciegamente en la fuerza , la entrenan y entrenan y dejan atrás otras cosas como la velocidad, por esa razón mis chicas vencieron a ese par, eso… y que ellas son más fuerte- dijo divertida esa INSOLENTE!

-Tiene razón, señorita Maron desde ahora me concentraré un poco más en la velocidad- dijo Zarbon- PERO, no es por eso que vino, sino porque El gran Lord Freezer requiere la presencia de _TODOS- _Dijo demasiado obvio la última parte

Continuara…

* * *

><p>EJEJEJE BUENO BYE BYE NOS VEMOS DENTRO DE 3 MESES XD OKNO tratare de no tardarme mil años denuevo y gracias por seguir apoyandome !<p> 


End file.
